The Last Birthday
by Agimat-AltoSax713
Summary: Dimentio713 is celebrating his 17th birthday and at the same time, some one else is. Mechamentio713 is worried about both of them, two beings want to kill them, and I'm still full from the food I ate! So, let's do this! Not much, but I am alluding to the future of my characters.


A beautiful sunrise came through Dimentio713's window. He blinked and shielded his eyes. Stupid sun. Anyways, Dimentio groggily got up when he saw the Failed-Cranial Surgery Amoeba looking at him.

"Yo."

Dimentio groaned, "Hey, what's up?"

"That's what I'm gonna ask you." He admitted.

Dimentio smirked, "It's my birthday today!" He said pointing his sword at the Entrailed Animal, "And you know what that means!"

"You're one more year toward your death!" The Amoeba said happily.

Dimentio sighed as he walked out the door, grabbing his iPhone on the way out. He looked at it. Ther was a message on his timeline and he saw what Steel had said.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Donna. Hope you man up some more." Dimentio rolled his eyes as he said that outloud. It seemed to be 7:00 a.m.. Well, time to do some errands.

I woke up from my sleep. Let's see, we ate at a place with a gorgeous view, amazing, if expensive food, something for Food Tech, and school. ...Yay. Well, time to print that document out. I looked at my e-mail.

The role-play I was in had a new post. Finally, we might be able to beat the boss today! Well, honestly, I was having some fun during it. Also, Facebook posts on my timeline. Three friends as of now. Well, time to cook the food for breakfast and go to school.

Wait, why did my phone say 99%, time to troubleshoot. I turned it off and turned it back on...

100%! WOO-HOO!

* * *

My goodness, this won't be a good beginning.

Dimentio713 had his alto sax in hand and he had started to play it. He looked at it and sighed.

"Not as fun as it was before..." He said, putting it away.

Naru had came downstairs, getting the sleep out of her eyes, "Morning Dimentio."

"Good morning Naru!" Dimentio exclaimed, throwing his alto sax away.

Dimentia713 walked through the front door, with tons of balloons in hand,"Oy! Dimentio! Happy birthday!" She exclaimed. She gave Dimentio the balloons.

"Oh! Thanks Dimentia!" He looked at the balloons and saw a card.

**To the biggest moron I love...**

Dimentio grinned, "Thanks!" He walked off.

Naru looked at Dimentia713, "You're different...and weird."

Dimentia smirked, "I know!" She exclaimed snapping her fingers and walking away.

* * *

I was dropped off at school. Hooray, time to be tortured with the first period of the day. I didn't expect balloons, cake, or cookies from any of my friends. Granted, I was expecting something from my friends. Probably because, you know, THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!

Anyways, I walked. That's when I saw Liana.

"Oh hey ****!" She said as I walked toward her, my hands in my pockets, "What's with the bowtie?"

That's right, I was wearing a bowtie today. What can I say? I love bowties and it's my birthday! I SHALL CELEBRATE JUSTLY! Anyways, I grinned.

"I have my reasons." I told her, "Something happened seventeen years ago on this very day..." I alluded.

She shot up her eyebrow and one of my...well..."friends" was walking.

"What's with the bowtie?" He asked when he saw me.

"I have my reasons..." I said cryptically. I smiled and said this, "Something important happened today..."

"Okay... See ya..."

Then he walked off. Okay, so he constantly walks laps around the school. Alone. Yeah, it's weird, I mean... Why is he like that? Well, I should ask him tomorrow... Heck, he does that during lunch! I mean, WHO DOES THAT!

...Except me in middle school. But then again, when I was in middle school, I was harsh, cruel, and generally mean to my only friend.

Thank goodness for high school.

ANYWAYS, speaking of being mean to friends, the two of us started to talk. Alright, so Liana is Asian and often acts like a tomboy. But still, it's odd to be honest, Liana is really tsundere-ish, y'know? Really, she is. Her target? Well, needless to say, I knew he was coming.

He was Bryan and he was walking toward us.

Yay! Bryan. So Bryan. He's been my friend since 5th grade...and he's an idiot. Oh, I think he's smart, but the dude's really lazy. However, he has a heart of gold and I have a gut feeling he'll stick by me no matter what!

...Or he'll leave me for dead.

But I would never do that to him. There's a reason why we're friends. But then again, we were talking about Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause when he first met each other.

Don't ask why.

Anyways, he laughed, "Happy birthday ****!"

"Thanks!"

"Dude! It's your birthday!?" Liana exclaimed, "Happy birthday."

In my mind, I chuckled. I mean, the Monday of the week, Bryan's birthday, she got him cookies. Nothing for me.

Insert meme here.

Anyways, we got to chatting, I'll spare you the details, but it was mostly about "clubs."

Yeah, Bryan tried to act like a bouncer.

He wasn't funny.

At all.

* * *

Dimentio713 was currently in DAL's room. On conference call, on screen, Kits was there. He was smiling. Also, there was a white background. Odd.

"So, yeah, it's my birthday!" He exclaimed, smiling.

Kits grinned, "You don't think I won't forget my cousin's birthday?" He smiled at Dimentio, "Anyways, I gotta go. My boss needs me."

Dimentio pressed the button and DAL appeared on screen. DAL looked at Dimentio, "So, you planning a party again?"

Dimentio shook his head as he leaned back in the chair, "After the craziness last year and the year before that, Steel wasn't there... I think I'm gonna have a calm party tonight." I smiled as the sliding door opened.

Akira walked in with her hands in her pockets, she looked at DAL and Dimentio, "Hey, me and Fawful212 got you this gift." She said bluntly, tossing said gift at Dimentio. She smiled a rare smile. It seemed that her time with the Maskwitness Reviewers had changed her...

"Happy birthday D-man." She said.

Dimentio grinned at the salmon-haired, gold-eyed girl, "Thanks!" He looked at the gift, "Wonder what it is..." He opened the gift.

"IT'S WRECK-IT-RALPH!" He exclaimed happily as he hugged the Blu-ray disk, "YES!"

Mecha walked by, "Hey Dimentio, happy birthday." He said with cheer in his voice.

"Thanks Mecha... By the way," the young Filipino got up and looked at his robotic duplicate, "where are you going?"

Mecha was suddenly quiet, "...Just thinking... Have a great birthday Dimentio." He gave him a hug, "Always... Don't fall..." He said quietly, "I think that something will happen Dimentio... Be strong."

Dimentio blinked, "Um... Okay..."

* * *

I had went through three of my periods. Trig was still evil, APUSH was still dull, Chemistry was okay, and I, thankfully, didn't have to do stuff for the first thirty minutes of band. I won't tell you the details... Other than it was okay.

But still, apparently, in the RP, we beat the boss.

Took long enough!

Though...

I'll just spare the details.

So yeah, I was playing my alto sax. And feeling very much bored. The normal band teacher wasn't there, so we were stuck with the guy that nobody liked. I won't tell you his name, mostly because I think you guys don't care. If you want to know his name.

TOO BAD!

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!

Anyways, I came in the middle of playing.

Normal life for me, y'know? Oh well, normal life is...normal.

Ten bonus points for originality?

* * *

So, the day was still normal. Dimentio713 was just goofing around the house on the iPad. Okay, so he was playing Candy Crush Saga, but to be fair, he wasn't that into it. Dimentia713 had made the most progress on it anyways.

Anyways, he put the iPad down. What to do now... He went on his laptop and started to type something...

* * *

When I came home, I had to do Trig homework. And I was confused...

So I started to type something.

…

* * *

I looked at the other version typing. My last hope. The last place where I would go. I will save him. No matter what.

I sighed and walked away. His family's car went out and I put my invisibility on me. I followed the car and saw them going to an Italian restaurant.

"Be safe..." I said, walking away

* * *

…_I'll let him enjoy today. But soon... I shall destroy everything... I already took one man in his house. Time to take two others..._

* * *

I smiled as I saw my favorite snack typing. Oh so enjoyable. He looked around, scared. Oh...

I shall enjoy tempting him.

* * *

I had gotten Wreck-It-Ralph after we came from the Italian restaurant. What? Our family eats noodles during our respective birthdays because they symbolize long life. Granted they DID get well-done...and I wanted medium well. But they had replaced it! So I'm happy. But to be honest, I was scared. What would become of my life.

* * *

**Not that long, but it's not meant to be celebratory. Just something for things to come... **


End file.
